Gym Class One Shot
by SnickuhsBahrGal
Summary: This is a story that comes from a dream I had. The flock goes to normal school and has gym class!


**AN:/ These characters are not all mine. They all belong to James Patterson except for Wake who belongs to ****_FangLovesMeMost_**** and Rainy, Jinx, and Bree are all real people but the names used are nicknames. **

**This is a one shot that is based on a dream I had. I owe this one to the ever amazing ****_FangLovesMeMost_**** because after I told her the dream in gym class she pushed me to write it all down. And yes I get we would all be in different grades and have gym at different times but this was a dream remember? Sooo let's begin shall we?**

We had been hiding the fact that we had wings during our time at this school. So naturally when it came time to change for gym we all went into the bathroom stalls and quickly changed. We wore big shirts to hide our wings but people were starting to ask why we wouldn't change in front of them. Then one Friday this all changed...

"Jinx I wanna dunk it." I whispered to my friend/fellow Flockmate (yes that is a word, my word).

"Bree, we can't, do you want Erasers on our butts again?" said Jinx.

"Yeah your right but who cares!" I yelled. "Look at me now!"

I spread out my beautiful glossy tannish brown wings and after grabbing a basketball took a running start. I gracefully lifted off and dropped the ball right through the hoop. And of course everyone was staring but then they started going back to normal.

I landed gracefully and said "Thanks Angel!".

"No problem but please be a bit more inconspicuous next time?" said Angel.

"Holy Cheez-its!" said Jinx. "My turn!"

"That was awesome!" said Gazzy, "Maaaxxx how come you never let me get away with stuff like that!"

"Because you would ask once then automatically assume you could do it whenever you wanted." Max said pointedly.

"Umm don't mean to interrupt but why is Fang being all pouty and emo-like in the corner?" I asked.

"Eh, not sure, but he has been like that since this morning. I woke him up when I was getting ready and he has been Mr. Grumpy Pants all morning." said Nudge.

"Thank you, Nudge." said Max.

"Wait just a second." said Jinx. She ran over to Fang and hauled him up while yelling "Get your emo butt up and come on!" She successfully dragged him over and forced him to participate.

"Ok time for kickball!" shouted our teacher.

"Woohoo!" yelled Iggy, "I love this game!"

We had learned by now not to question how Iggy would play so we let him be.

It was us(the Flock) against these big ugly hairy kids. Ironically their team name was the Erasers, huh. So we decided to even the odds and use our wings to our advantages. Hey there is nothing in the rules about not flying up to catch ball over our heads(I think) is there?

Jinx was up to kick first and as soon as she kicked the ball she let loose her shiny reddish-brown and white wings and literally flew around the bases.

Next up was Iggy who ran towards the sound of the ball approaching him while yelling some sort of war cry. He got it far enough that(with Gazzy's help) he got to second base.

We eventually got five runs and it was our turn in the field. We quickly got bored with the game so Iggy yelled "Sorry I love you all, but I must go my people need me!" And took off through the clouds cackling with us right behind him. We flew like the hawks had taught us, while throwing in some acrobatics. When we got home that night after a long day of flying Dr. M was waiting.

"So your principal called and said all of you disappeared after 1st period today. Is this true?" she said as soon as we filed in through the door.

"Yeah about that, well we can explain, right guys?" Max said.

But it was too late, we had already cleared out and ran up to our rooms.

"Y'all need to get you feathery little butts down here NOW!" yelled Max.

We all looked down over the banister.

"Nah." said Nudge.

"We're good." said Jinx and I.

"Raincheck?" said Iggy.

"No thanks." said Angel and Gazzy.

"How about you Fang?" Max asked.

"Not if you can't find me!" yelled Fang as he jumped out the window.

"We're with him." said Jinx and she jumped out the window followed by me.

"Guys we're gonna need a lot of pinecones to find Fang." said Max. "Everyone start gathering."

"We're not squirrels!" said Iggy, "Get your own pinecones."

"Uh Iggy?" said Nudge, "Squirrels gather nuts not pinecones."

"Oh, oh well, same difference." he said.

We all jumped out the window and left Max alone with Dr. M.

"Ok an explanation is still needed Max." she said.

"Ummm well-" said Max.

Rainy and Wake then chose that moment to walk in.

"U and A guys!" yelled Max.

The three ran outside and took off to meet the circling others. Rainy was the last to unfurl her wings which were light grey and silver. She yelled "Freedom!" as she took off.

*sigh*"Well at least I still have one normal child that can't fly away." Dr. M said as she turned to Ella who was walking in.

"Oh yeah, Mom about that. Well you see Jeb wanted a new experiment to do so he kinda..." said Ella.

"What did he do?" said Dr. Martinez.

"Well he kinda grafted some avian stem cells into me. He wanted to see if the wings and avian characteristics could develop after birth and as a result...WINGS!" yelled Ella as she unfurled her golden tan wings.

"Haha nice one Ella." said Iggy after she reached our altitude.

"Bye Mom we'll be back for dinner!" shouted Max.

I looked over at Jinx as we were flying along and said "The only thing that would make this perfect was if we could decide who Fang belongs to. "

"What!?" said Fang.

Jinx and I looked at each other. "Nothing!" We yelled in unison and raced away.

"You'll have to catch us to find out!" I yelled.

"Wait, Bree, Jinx what do you mean who do I belong to?!" he shouted.

**Oh poor Fang he may never know what we meant. Oh well ok so review please and let me know what you think. Thanks again to ****_FangLovesMeMost_**** for letting me borrow Wake and for helping me decide to write this! Everyone go read her fanfic ****Radioactive****, it's the best! :)**


End file.
